


The Tale Of A Good Pirate Captain

by rubychatterbox



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Mer Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pirate Captain Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychatterbox/pseuds/rubychatterbox
Summary: There were rumours of an ancient breed of Mer. Ones who could control the very waves, and sea creatures, they lived in. These were, of course, only rumours, legends and stories told to settle the younglings into bed. Even these tales were forgotten as time went on. No one had ever seen a Mer, let alone caught one. No one, that is, except for Anakin Skywalker.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Tale Of A Good Pirate Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a Supernatural fic but it sorta turned into a Star Wars one instead. I will be editing and the girl is a work in progress. Any feedback is greatly appreciated as Ive only recently properly gotten into fanfic writing.

Anakin Skywalker is a Good Pirate Captain. He doesn’t kill except when absolutely necessary, he steals only from the well off - always leaving them with plenty to live on, and he cares about his crew. It’s a shame the crew don’t feel the same way. 

Anakin knows that given even the slightest opportunity half of his crew will turn on him and kill the other half who would side with him. Of course he didn't want that to happen so he was very careful to never let anything slip and to always be firm and in control. It went well, until inevitably, it did not.

“Captain, movement spotted in the water, starboard side.”A crew member, Rex, called. Anakin nods and follows him to the side. He looks down, the deep blue waves lapping against the side of the ship, sparkling slightly on top. He was about to turn back to Rex when he caught sight of a slender moving shadow under the water, moving alongside their ship. 

Anakin gestures to Rex, watching the man disappear quickly and then reappear with a large net bundled in his arms. Together, they tossed it over the edge, watching it sink quickly and disappear out of sight.

The crew were excited, placing bets on what was under there and how much gold it would get them. “A merman, it is.”a loud voice calls above the chaos. Anakin falters, turning, amid sudden silence, to face the speaker, Yoda. “A Merman? I thought they had died out?”another crew member, Mace - though he had made it clear he prefers to go by Windu- asked. 

To Anakin's amusement Yoda cackled, refusing to say anything more and Anakin went back to his task, shaking his head, though a small part of him he didn’t want to acknowledge knew that Yoda was rarely wrong. 

“Captain!”Rex yelled, the net line going taught as whatever was down there got caught in it. “Waxer, Boil.”Anakin called and the four of them hauled the net over the side of the boat to fall onto the floor. The crew rushed forward, pushing Anakin out of the way, each person fighting among themselves to get a good look at what had been caught.

Anakin took a few more steps back, seeing his first mate, Palpatine, resting against the side of the ship a few feet away. Anakin decided to leave the crew to their fun for a while, trusting them enough not to damage the merchandise , heading instead towards Palpatine, leaning next to him and staring out over the water. 

“Anakin, my boy, have you ever heard the tale of the Great Mer War?” As Anakin shook his head Palpatine grinned smugly, resting his hand heavily on Anakin's shoulder. “I thought not. It is not a tale a Captain like you would have been told-“ Palpatine was cut off suddenly by a loud, inhuman sounding, screech. 

Anakin jumps, running to where his crew had backed hastily away from the net. Between the now cautious bodies he caught sight of a...tail? He blinked quickly, shaking his head before looking again. Nope, definitely a tail, and a head of messy copper hair, several damp strands falling to rest against pale skin and freckles. 

Anakin shoved someone to the side, ignoring their grumbling - most likely Dooku, and stared down at his very first Mer. It was no longer in the net, instead sprawled against the deck, a long emerald green tail flicking impatiently against the deck as the man? Mer? held himself almost regally before him. 

It did not speak, instead fixing a disapproving look on him which he remembered well from his own mother. The Mer thrashed, letting out another loud screech as soon as Anakin moved closer. 

He froze, holding his hands palm facing outwards towards it in an effort to..what? He couldn’t make friends with it, the amount of money he could sell it for in Coruscant, and the mutiny the crew were sure to have if he didn’t, making the decision for him. 

His crew jeered at him and anakin flared at them. He accepted a pair of binders from Rex and advanced again on the Mer. This time they were silent, heaving ragged breaths and watching him with sharp eyes. 

Anakin took a small knife from his belt, ignoring the flinch and sliced the rope from the amers neck where it had become tangled, wincing involuntarily at the harsh red lines surrounding it. A sudden glow emitted from the Mer, temporarily blinding Anakin as he turns away and blinks rapidly. 

His vision soon clears and he feels, rather than sees, wet hands groping for the knife Anakin still held. He pulls it towards himself, spotting the Mer, now on two feet, lunging towards him angrily. Anakin twists to the side, missing the Mer's outstretched arms and gives a hard shove to its back. 

Soon, once the crew had come to their senses, the Mer had been wrestled to the floor, hands and legs bound. The crew jeered again, several spitting on it and cheering as it hissed at them, bearing sharp teeth. Anakin stares down at it, defenceless and scared, and feels a sharp bite of guilt.

He quickly shoves it down, he had no reason to feel guilty, it had attacked him. He quickly told two of the crew to take it to the hold and escaped to his quarters, suddenly too tired to be able to face his crew. He trusted Rex would keep the crew in control in the meantime. 

It took three days for Anakin to gather enough courage to sneak down the steps towards where the Mer was being held. It had taken the previous two to coax his crew into a sort of uneasy understanding. They were two weeks from Coruscant, the biggest Pirating Hub, where they would cash the Mer in and distribute the spoils among the crew. 

A few members had wanted to stop off at Tatooine but with the help of Rex and his brothers he had managed to convince the crew to wait a little bit longer for a lot more profit. 

He had hidden away in his quarters for the rest of the time, nervous that the crew would see how unbalanced having the Mer onboard was making him, until he couldn’t take it any longer and found himself almost involuntarily making his way towards it with several food items stacked on a plate. He opened the door, immediately recoiling at the rotten fish smell before pushing through it and taking the last few steps.

He came face to face with the Mer and winced, looking to the floor. It’s skin was cracking, hair turning limp and colourless and it’s eyes had dulled from a magnificent blue to a sickly grey. Anakin ignored the twang of guilt, consoling himself with the certainty that it would survive until they made it to the port, ignoring the creeping sense of responsibility.

Anakin places the plate of food nervously in front of the mer, forcing himself to ignore the flinch backwards the Mer gave, pulling at the chain fastening it’s leg to the wooden pole. They hadn’t bound it’s hands, finding it too weak to remove the chain and unable, or unwilling, to change its legs back to a tail. Anakin could see the puffy eye and swollen cheek where his crew had presumably had some fun and sighed to himself. 

The Mer didn’t move any more, instead staring unnervingly at Anakin. Anakin averted his eyes, staring intently at a splinter in the floor, unsettled by the way it’s eyes seemed to stare into his soul, judging him. He was not sure if he wanted to know what it thought of him. Soon Anakin gave up and left, heading back to the deck to check on their course.

The food was gone the next morning.


End file.
